Spending advertising dollars, from the advertiser executive perspective, can be a difficult and challenging problem. Advertiser and agency executives spend a large amount of time strategizing, budgeting, spending and measuring aggregate advertising dollar use and effectiveness. Chief Marketing Officers, for example, may have to rely upon a disparate mix of personal experience, in-house and third party data results and recommendations, and forecasting models, to name a few methods, in order to manage annual and multi-year advertising budgets and effectiveness. This process is not efficient and demonstrates advertiser inability to sufficiently obtain insights and to incrementally improve strategies based on data-driven insights. This problem is compounded by the huge amounts of marketing data from an increasing number of new direct and indirect online advertising channels, such as social networks and mobile channels, which increases the complexity and difficulty of obtaining meaningful insights.
Generally, managers of advertising campaigns, including large-budget, online and offline, multi-channel campaigns, lack, for example, optimal tools to harness information, inform them and allow them to efficiently and effectively accomplish their tasks, from high level tasks such as distribution and allocation of planned spend across various channels, to granular and detailed tasks such as particular advertising campaign allocations, spend, purchasing, adjustments, etc.
There is a need for improved techniques relating to advertising campaign management and optimization.